Volviéndote una dama
by Masama Saeko kyun
Summary: ¿Ellas?, ellas son todo lo contrario a lo que se denomina "damas": groseras, pesadas, poco preocupadas por su apariencia, entre otros, aunque esto es solo por fuera. Para la suerte de las familias de estas muchachas llegan un grupo de jóvenes que están dispuestos a volver a estas chiquillas en doncellas hechas y derechas cueste lo que cueste. ¿Lo lograran? -se aceptan oc's-


**N/A:** Buenos días buenas tardes 8D (?) ¿Que tal :3?  
Hoy les traigo una historia, la ultima hasta que termine todas las demás que tengo Dx (o por lo menos llegue a la mitad :v)

¿De que trata esta historia? Aquí les dejo un resumen o sinopsis :3!

Pues bien, tenemos aquí a un grupo de **_"chicas"_** , pero... ¿por qué _**"chicas"**_ y no simplemente chicas?, pues fácil, porque ellas son diferentes a las demás. Ellas son todo lo contrario a lo que la sociedad denomina "damas": groseras, pesadas, poco preocupadas por su apariencia, entre otros, aunque esto es solo por fuera, puesto que en el fondo son chicas completamente queribles, simpáticas y adorables.  
Para la suerte de las familias de estas muchachas llegan un grupo de guapos jóvenes, si, jóvenes, que están dispuestos a pelear hasta la ultima gota de sangre para convertir a estas chiquillas en mujeres hechas y derechas; y sacar a relucir el mejor lado de estas.  
¿Lo lograran?

.  
 _ **Los dejo con el capitulo 00 /uwu/  
**_

* * *

En la gran y fría ciudad de San Petersburgo, Rusia, se encuentra una mansión grande y tan hermosa solo como las estructuras Rusas pueden serlo.

—Es un lugar muy hermoso —comento un hombre de cabello oscuro y unos ojos de un particular color carmín, el cual iba acompañado de una bella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes; y un muchacho de no más de 17 años de ojos rojos y cabello rubio, teñido en las puntas amarrado en una coleta baja puesta de lado.

—Muchas gracias —respondió una mujer de edad avanzada, la cual a pesar de su edad vestía como una verdadera reina y caminaba erguida, con mucho orgullo—, ha soportado tiempos difíciles, aun así sigue siendo hermosa por dentro y por fuera —refiriéndose a la casa.

La mansión en cuestión pertenece a una rica familia, los Ivanov, que el día de hoy reciben la visita de una vieja amiga de la familia junto con su esposo e hijo; además de contar con la presencia de la hija mayor de la familia y su esposo.

—Madre —llamo a la anciana una mujer de unos 30 años máximo, de ojos azules y cabello rubio claro—… Ah, bienvenidos —dijo al percatarse de la presencia de más personas en la habitación.

—¡Nastassia! —grito la mujer rubia que acompañaba a el hombre de cabello oscuro.

—¿Ivanna? —pregunto la mujer de ojos azules, Nastassia, mientras se acercaba a la otra— oh, ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado!

Ambas mujeres se acercaron para darse un gran abrazo, mientras que el joven rubio de ojos rojos se acercaba a su padre.

—¿Madre y esta mujer se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? —pregunto al hombre de cabello oscuro. Este iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por la anciana.

—Desde mucho antes de nacer —contesto la mujer mayor.

—Eso es bastante… —susurro el joven mientras veía a las mujeres hablar animadamente.

—¡Shin, que gusto volver a verte!

El joven levanto la cabeza al escuchar a un señor llamar a su padre, el cual camino hacia el otro dándole un apretón de manos. El señor parecía de la misma edad de su padre, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes oscuros.

—¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!, ¿no es así, Saito? —contesto el padre de joven, Shin.

El muchacho desvió su mirada para posarla en una ventana que había allí. Afuera había una tormenta de nieve monstruosa.

 _—Este lugar es muy distinto a mi casa…_ —pensó mientras veía fijamente la nieve caer.

—Terumi —llamaron. El chico se dio la vuelta para ver que era su padre quien lo llamaba—. No te quedes ahí parado, camina —le dijo mientras seguía a los otros a otra habitación. El los siguió.  
 **  
**Terumi Afuro, hijo de la estilista, diseñadora y modelo rusa Ivanna Braginski y el multimillonario empresario coreano Shin Kang Afuro.  
Un joven de casi 17 años hecho y derecho, guapo, modesto y considerado además de ser la encarnación de la elegancia y los modales. Bueno, poco se puede apreciase todo esto ahora ya que, luego de que tomara asiento en el sofá del salón y luego de casi media hora escuchando a los demás hablar, se estuviese quedando dormido.

—Terumi —llamo su madre, haciendo que este se sobresaltara. La mujer suspiro para luego mirar su reloj de muñeca—. Supongo que ya es tarde, es hora de irnos ya…

—Hay una tormenta de nieve terrible allá afuera —comento la anciana mientras entraba a la habitación— será mejor si se quedan aquí esta noche. Hay muchas habitaciones de sobra que están ordenadas y listas para los huéspedes, también podemos facilitarles ropa para dormir. Salir con el clima en esas condiciones es suicidio.

Madre e hijo se miraron para luego mirar a Shin, el pilar principal de su familia… el cual estaba con unas copas demás encima.

—Supongo que no pasa nada si solo es esta noche… —contesto Ivanna.

* * *

Terumi se encontraba caminando en los largos pasillos de la mansión, acompañado por Saito y Nastassia quienes se ofrecieron a indicarle por donde estaba su habitación.

El rubio caminaba mirando todo su alrededor, fotos y cuadros colgados en las paredes; de pronto se detuvo a ver en especifica una foto. En ella se encontraban la mujer anciana dueña de la mansión, un hombre anciano vestido con un terno muy elegante y entre ambos una chica de unos 14 o 15 años, de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, la cual llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y varios accesorios que no se molesto en observar mucho.

—Ehh… —dijo Nastassia mientras se acercaba a ver la foto también— ¿te gusta? —le pregunto al rubio con respecto a la chica de la foto mientras le sonreía.

—¿Quién es? —pregunto Terumi con calma.

—Es nuestra hija —respondió la mujer mientras volteaba a ver a Saito.

—Ya veo, eso de ser guapa debe venir de genética —comento. La mujer rió levemente.

—No te dejes llevar por como se ve en esa foto —le advirtió Nastassia— la gente que lo hace suele llevarse duras desilusiones… —sentencio. Terumi miro a la mujer con extrañeza— Digamos que cuando habla… todo se va por la borda.

—¿Cómo así? —cuestiono el rubio.

—Tiene boca de camionero —contestó el hombre.

—¡S-Saito! —le grito la mujer para luego voltearse y hacerle gestos de negación con las manos al muchacho—. No es eso, solo que tiene la boca un poco suelta y a veces se le escapa una que otra grosería…

—Cada dos palabras… —complemento el hombre. Nastassia lo miro de mala manera y él se encogió de hombros— ¡No vamos a mentirle al muchacho, Nastassia! —se excuso. Ella suspiro—. Que te puedo decir, es una niña incorregible. Habla mal, se viste mal, se porta mal, tiene malos modales y mal carácter, es medio barriobajera para algunas cosas y es necia como ninguna… Lo peor es que nadie puede hacerla cambiar. —finalizo con un suspiro.

—Yo si podría… —comento Terumi.

—¿Ah? —voltearon a verlo tanto Nastassia como Saito.

—Digo, mi madre es estilista y diseñadora, tengo tiempo, tengo paciencia, muchas personas dicen que soy de las personas más educadas que han conocido y pues también tengo la disposición; y a decir verdad también soy un poco testarudo, no dejaría que me la ganara tan fácil… —dijo mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa.

Nastassia y Saito se miraron.

—¿Te atreves a intentarlo? —pregunto el hombre.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues bien —comenzó Saito mientras se acercaba— Hagamos un trato. Si logras cambiarla y la conviertes en una dama hecha y derecha puedes pedirnos lo que tú quieras, sea lo que sea. Si no, entonces no pasa nada, no serás la primera persona que fracasa —le extendió la mano— ¿Trato?

—Trato —contesto el rubio—. Solo una cosa.

—¿Si? —pregunto el hombre.

—Voy a lograrlo —dijo convencido.

—Veremos… —fue lo que dijo el hombre antes de seguir avanzando por los pasillos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Nastassia y Saito hablaron con los padres del rubio para contarles lo sucedido la noche anterior —evitando la parte del trato, cambiándola por la excusa de que había sido de pura y buena voluntad (lo que fue en parte, de hecho)— y que el chico en vez de volver a Corea con ellos iría a Japón con Nastassia y Saito. Estos al ser viejos y buenos amigos desde siempre aceptaron de buenas a primeras.  
Aquí comenzaba la difícil prueba de Terumi.

—Yo se que lo lograras.

Terumi se volteo a ver a la anciana, quien le había hablado.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto un tanto confundido a la anciana.

—Joven Terumi, mi nieta no es una chica fácil de tratar, pero tras toda esa pinta es una buena chica que se volvió como es por situaciones y sentimientos escondidos. Por favor, le pido que saque a relucir todo lo bueno dentro de mi Hikari y haga a los demás comerse sus palabras —pidió mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

—¿Hikari? —pregunto el rubio.

La mujer suspiro.

—Cuanto le apuesto que ellos ni siquiera le dijeron que su nombre era Hikari.

El negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Ahora entiendes un poco a lo que me refiero —la mujer saco un collar con un dije de llave y se lo entrego—. Que Dios te acompañe, hijo. La foto que viste fue tomada hace un año y medio, ahora ella tiene 16, y cuando se tomo esa foto ten por seguro que fue la primera y última vez en 7 años que se puso un vestido, suerte.

Pensó en decir _"no la necesito"_ pero cayó en cuenta de que sonaría bastante arrogante, por lo que solo opto por decir _"gracias"_

* * *

En una habitación oscura se encontraba una chica acostada en el suelo, la cual solo llevaba encima una camiseta que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla.  
Se encontraba concentrada jugando un videojuego cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación, la cual estaba cerrada con llave.

—Ash, ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? —pregunto sin parar de jugar.

—Pues… eh, señorita Hikari, debe hacer mucho calor allí adentro, ¿por qué no sale?, aquí afuera hace un clima bastante más templado… —dijo una voz femenina desde afuera. Una de las sirvientas.

—Me la pela el clima… —le recrimino molesta. Perdió en el videojuego y lanzo en el joystick* de la consola lejos para luego incorporarse y quedar sentada en el suelo— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—No sé a lo que se refiere… —contesto la mujer desde afuera. Luego se escucharon murmullos.

—No te hagas la idiota, nunca vienen a hacerme salir de mi habitación sin ninguna razón estúpida —insistió mientras en un intento fallido trataba de desenredar su enmarañado y seco cabello.

Escucho un suspiro provenir de afuera.

—Sus padres volvieron y traen a un invitado con ellos. Quieren que baje a conocerle.

—Diles que me chupa un huevo el invitado ese.

Desde el interior de la habitación se escucho mucho movimiento. Por un momento Hikari pensó que iban a abrir la puerta, pero no fue así.  
Una vez dejo de escuchar ruido afuera de su habitación se levanto para buscar el joystick que había lanzado para seguir jugando, pero fue interrumpida por un apagón repentino.

 _—Ugh, como les gusta joder a estos…_ —pensó para luego tomar su celular para alumbrar un poco la desastrosa habitación y hacerse camino al armario.

Abrió el armario para sacar unos shorts los cuales se puso bajo la camisa larga. Acto seguido le saco la llave a la habitación y bajo al primer piso a ver qué es lo que querían sus _queridos_ padres (y también para volver a dar la luz y poder seguir jugando en paz)  
Iba caminando hacia el salón principal donde seguramente estarían ellos. De lejos pudo divisar a un muchacho de más o menos su edad con sus padres.

 _—Lol, nope_ —pensó para darse la vuelta e irse de vuelta a su habitación al darse una pequeña idea de lo que trataban sus padres.

—¡Hikari!, ¡ponte zapatos por dios, te va a dar algo! —grito Nastassia, notando el intento fallido de escape de su hija.

—Ya…—respondió quitandole importancia mientras se daba la vuelta de nuevo y entraba a la habitación, aunque solo podía pensar _"mierda"_ al darse cuenta de que la habían visto y ya no podía escapar. Se quedo parada en el marco de la puerta.

—No seas pesada, ven a saludar como se debe —pidió su padre.

Ella se acerco y se puso frente para luego extender su mano y estrechar la del contrario.

—Hikari Yuu —dijo en forma de saludo.

—Terumi Afuro —contesto el contrario de manera cortes, restándole importancia a la apariencia descuidada de la chica—, es un gusto conocerte. Desde hoy seré tu " _profesor"_ de modales y comportamiento.

—¿Ah? —pregunto la chica haciendo una mueca.

—Así como lo escuchas, soy el encargado de convertirte en una verdadera dama —dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¡¿PERDÓN?!

* * *

 **N/A:** Ahora si, el momento que todos esperaban (porque, por lo menos yo, encuentro que el capitulo fue una lata xD)

Ficha oqo

A ver, antes de dejarles la ficha voy a informar algo:  
No quiero recibir fichas con OC's con piel de porcelana, cuerpo magistral y bien cuidado, y cabello sedoso y bien peinado y con modales refinados. No, ahora necesito chicas de verdad a las que les guste el pollo frito... no, espera, eso no (?)  
A lo que me refiero es a que necesito OC's que encajen con el perfil del fic, porque aquí no va a estar mal visto que tengan el pelo alborotado, mal cortado o mal teñido(?)  
denle rienda suelta a su imaginación, y si no pueden tomen de punto de referencia a mi OC (Hikari), háganlas frikis antisociales, mal habladas, con pocos modales, medias promiscuas o por ultimo que sorban la sopa o coman con la boca abierta (?)  
Así que si me van a mandar a una OC casi perfectas ahorrense el viaje porque no las voy a aceptar unu (ahre)

Ahora si

 _ **Ficha!**_

 **Nombre y apellido (puede ser europeo):  
**  
 **Nacionalidad:**

 **Edad (15-18):**

 **Apariencia (si gustan pueden dejarme como es su OC antes y después, si no quieren entonces me encargo yo de la transformación (?)):**

 **Personalidad (También, pueden dejarme como son ahora y como es su personalidad en el fondo, si no tambien me encargo yo de eso :v):**

 **Historia (Algo poco, porque son como son (si es que hay razón)) (Por cierto, deben tener por lo menos un familiar con el que vivan, el cual sera adinerado (porque ser de clase social baja y con malos modales ya esta muy visto(?))traten de evitar que sea familiar de un personaje de la serie uwu):**

 **Quien las va a cambiar y por tanto, pareja (Cualquiera de IE menos Terumi uwu):**

 **Gustos y disgustos:**

 **Extra:**

 **.  
** Eso es todo por ahora u3u, nos vemos!


End file.
